Wavering Heart
by fashiondream
Summary: Sequel to "Poisoned Blood" Itachi X OC. Kasumi tries to forget her past and leave itachi behind but itachi has other ideas.
1. Meeting unwanted people

**I do not own Naruto. But I do own Kasumi, Naya, Kotone and Tsukiko. My friends own Mikura, Jen, Keira, Mika and Kyra. If you have any questions throughtout the story just ask. :)**

* * *

"Thanks_ Lady Tsunade, I'll be back tomorrow_," I said leaving her office. Lady Tsunade has been working on a way to separate my veins and chakra into two again. It was a long and painful process, but it was worth it. I was able to fight without growing tired so quickly.

"_Kasumi are you coming_," Kyra yelled flagging me down. "_Hey where is everybody_," I asked walking up. "_Sasuke and Jen have a mission, Kiba is off training, and I have no clue where everyone else is_," Mikura as with a smile. "_Lets go get something to eat_," Kyra said. Mikura and I shrugged our shoulders and followed.

We entered a restaurant to hear Ino yelling at Chouji. We walked up to say "_hi_", we saw Asuma, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru and Kotone. "_It don't look like your training_," Mikura teased. "_Trainings a drag_," Shikamaru said slightly turning his head. "_Hey Kotone did he train at all,"_ Kyra asked. Kotone was playing with a bird, but she nodded her head yes. "_Have you seen anyone else_," I asked. "_Neji and Tsukiko are out sparing_," Ino said fighting Chouji for food. "_Gaara and Naya headed back to the Sand Village_," Asuma added. "_Kyra you should of known about that_," Mikura said hitting her. "_What?! Now that he's nicer we don't have to keep such a close eye on him_," Kyra said as we sat down at a table.

The food was done cooking and we put it on our plates. Suddenly the food off of Kyra's plate disappeared, then Mikura's. "_What the heck_," Mikura yelled. Suddenly I shot my hand out towards my plate and we all heard a yelp. I had grabbed Akamaru by the back of the neck. "_Kiba!_" Kyra yelled. Kiba appeared at the window, "_yeah_." We all gave Kiba a dirty look and I handed Akamaru to him. "_Oh sorry_," Kiba didn't sound to sorry. As he walked away we could hear him tell Akamaru "_good boy_." Kyra jumped out of her seat and ran after him.

Mikura and I just sat their laughing. "_Hey Mikura lets blow this popsicle stand, lets got o my house, I'll cook_," I said standing up. We left and went over to my house. I lived in a one room apartment one the third floor. "_You need a serious paint job_," Mikura said looking around. "_What do you mean_," I asked opening the freezer. "_Your apartment paint is completely black. You need to add a different color_," she explained. "_Kasumi are you okay? Did I say something wrong? If I did I'm sorry_," Mikura said as she saw the expression on my face. "_No, what you said reminded me of something_," I said turning on the stove. "_Was it something Itachi said_," Mikura asked. "_Yeah_." "_I'm sorry Kasumi, I didn't mean to…_" "_Can we change the subject_," I asked.

Mikura shook her head yes. She knew I got upset whenever someone mentioned his name, especially after what he did. "_Kasumi that smells good_," Mikura said sniffing the air. "_Thanks, working at the restaurant in my spare time comes in handy_," I said handing her a plate, _"this time Akamaru shouldn't steal it_."

I turned back to the stove and noticed the flame was flickering strangely. "_Mikura do you…_" "_Dammit Deidara get your hands out of my food_," Mikura shouted. I turned around to see Sasori and Deidara fighting with Mikura. "_Come on Mikura food at the base sucks_," Deidara whined. "_Hell no, my food already got stolen by a dog. I'm not going to let it get stolen by an idiot next_," Mikura said slapping his hand away.

"_What do you guys want_," I asked looking at Sasori. "_Leader sent us to talk to Mikura,"_ Sasori said bluntly. "_Okay… Deidara do you want me to make you something_," I said getting irritated by his fussing. Deidara just turned to me and gave me a big smile. I gave Deidara the plate I made for myself,"_can you shut up now_," I asked as he stuffed his face.

"_Man does anyone cook over there_," Mikura asked. "_Nope, all the guys suck at cooking and Mika and Keira only cook for themselves_," Deidara answered. "_So what so you guys want to talk about_," Mikura said handing me her plate.

"_Itachi wants…_" "_Kasumi are you alright_," Mikura asked looking over the counter. I had dropped the plate she handed me and it shattered on the ground. "_I'm fine. Just a little weak from the session today_," I said picking up the pieces. "_Do you need help_," Mikura asked standing up. "_No, it's okay_," I said standing up with the utensils in my hand. Something in the corner of my apartment caught my eye. "_Leave_," I shouted throwing the steak knife into the darkness.

**TBC.....**

**PLZ Review**


	2. Rude Awakening

Something in the corner of my apartment caught my eye. "_Leave_," I shouted throwing the steak knife into the darkness.

* * *

"_I see your eye's are sharp as ever_," Itachi walking out of the corner with knife in hand. "_Itachi, Leader told us to take care of this_," Sasori said turning to him.

"_Wait if this is about me marring him, heck no_," Mikura said pointing at Itachi. "_Why not_," Deidara asked. "_For one thing he's like 17 and I'm 13, and it's like marring my big brother. That just ain't right_," Mikura protested.

"_Well I don't think Kasumi would want to. They might kill each other_," Deidara said. "_What gave you the first clue_," I said turning with a butcher knife in my hand. Deidara hid behind Mikura while I let out a slight laugh. "_Now all ya'll guy's leave, and stop bugging Mikura_," I said waving the knife. "_And you, you don't ever take a step in this house again_," I said pointing the knife at Itachi. He just scoffed at my words and disappeared.

"_See ya later Mikura, and umm… umm… bye Kasumi_," Deidara said staring at the knife. Sasori just waved bye and they both disappeared. "_How pathetic, he was scared of a piece of celery_," I said laughing. Mikura turned her head and saw that the butcher knife I was holding was a justu disguised piece of celery. She couldn't help but laugh.

"_I better get going. Sasuke should be home back by now_," Mikura said heading for the door. "_Okay see you tomorrow, tell Sasuke I said hi_," I said waving. "_Kay_," she said leaving. I looked at the dishes and then said, "_Screw it, I'll do them tomorrow_." I headed for my bedroom and got ready for bed. When I laid down I saw the picture that was inside my necklace on the nightstand. I picked it up and looked at it. "_You've changed so much, and now you're the worlds biggest jerk_," I said laying the picture face down and falling asleep.

I started to feel a cold chill and tried to reach for my sheets but they weren't there. I opened my eyes to see a person in an Akatsuki cloak caring me. The person set me down and I saw I was standing in the Akatsuki living room. Before I could yell, someone did it for me. "_Why the hell did you get me out of bed at one in the morning_," I looked over to see Mikura standing next to me in her pajamas. "_Did they nap you too_," I said yawning. She shook her head yes and she didn't look to happy. "_Hey Keira why don't you ware that for pajamas_," I heard Deidara shout. "_Because I'm stuck in a house full of pervey guys_," she said handing me her cloak. I then remembered I had on a tank-top and short pajama bottoms.

"_So why did you pull us here so late_," I said looking around. "_We're going to play a game_," Deidara said with a devilish smirk. "_We better not be playing a pervey game_," Mikura said crossing her arms. "_We didn't bring you here for that. Anyways your to young_," Kisame said walking down the hall. "_Yeah but Kasumi isn't_," Deidara said looking at me. "_Don't make me get a butcher knife again_," I threatened giving him a death glare. He just stuck his tongue out at me and sat on the couch. Mikura saw that Deidara pisted me off really bad. "_Kasumi calm down_," she said stepping in front of me. "_But I want… I want to…_," I said moving my hands like I wanted to choke him.

"_Calm down you two_," Leader said coming out with Itachi, "_we pulled you here so Itachi could make a decision_." "_Then why am I here. You know I…_" "_Kasumi this concerns you too_," Leader said interrupting me, "_as you both know their are only four Uchiha's left. Sasuke and Itachi. Mikura and Kasumi." "I think I know where this is going. Can I just kill myself now_," I asked putting my hand up. "_Kasumi stop interrupting me_," Leader snapped, "_since you're so smart. Tell us what you think is going on, Kasumi_." "_Itachi has to choose one of us to marry him. Am I right_," I said in a mocking voice. "_Ow, she's witty. You should chose her Itachi_," I hear Deidara say. "_That's it, your dead_," I said walking towards Deidara. "_Cool it_," Itachi said in a stern voice. I stopped and glared at Itachi. "_So Itachi have you made a decision_," Leader asked.

**TBC....**

* * *

**plz review**

**Sorry if the chapters are short.**


	3. My Weakness

I hope you readers are liking the story so far. Please tell me what you think. I'll try to keep a steady update but softball training has started. so I'll try my hardest to keep typing. Oh, Widow is a demon inside Mikura.

**

* * *

****"_So Itachi have you made a decision_," Leader asked.**

* * *

"_Yes_," Itachi began with a smirk, "_even though it would be fun to take my brothers girl. Mikura did make a good point about age difference_." "_So Kasumi_," Leader said looking at me. "_Hell no!_ _I quite this game_," I said quickly heading for the door.

"_Grab her_," I heard Deidara scream from the couch. They all grabbed me and I stared to kick and scream.

"_Hey let her go_," Mikura and Keira yelled. I had stopped struggling, they let go and I fell to the ground. "_Kasumi, Kasumi say something_," Mikura yelled running up to me, "_Keira help she's bleeding_."

"_What the hell did you guys do now_," Keira said running up to me. Keira was turned speechless at what she saw. My eyes had started to bleed, a rash coming up my arms and skin started to change color from internal bleeding. "_Kasumi if you can hear me say something_," Mikura said.

"_Does my getting sick get me out of marring Itachi_," I asked with a faint smile. I heard someone in the background say no.

"_Kasumi does it hurt anywhere_," Keira asked looking at my arms. "_My stomach_," I said in a faint whimper. "_Zetsu you need to help me_," Keira said standing up, "_Hidan put her in a spare room_." "_What's wrong with her_," Sasori asked. "_I don't know_," Keira said following Hidan down the hall.

"_If its because you guys tackled her, I'll kill you all_," Mikura said looking at the group of guys around the couch.

Mikura saw Itachi roll his eyes and walk into his room. Mikura stormed after Itachi, not liking how he was acting. She tried to turn the knob, but found the door to be locked. "_Itachi open this door_," Mikura yelled pounding on the door. "_Go away_," Itachi yelled back. "_Oh hell no_," Mikura thought to herself as she kicked the door down. "_What the fuck is your problem_," Itachi shouted standing up. "_My problem, mu problem is how you treat Kasumi. It pissess my off how mean you are to her. You grew up with her and this is how you treat her. You should be in their right now, especially after you chose her_," Mikura said with irritation. "_Why do you even care_," Itachi said grabbing her. "_Itachi leave her alone_," Leader ordered. Itachi let go of Mikura reluctantly.

Suddenly Keira ran down the hall heading for the kitchen, cussing the whole way. "_Keira what's going on_," Leader stopped her as she headed back to the room. "_We can't take care of her here. We have to transport her to a hospital_," Keira said in a rush. "_What's wrong_," Mikura asked. Keira took a deep breath, "_her rash is spreading, we can't find her pupils, and we can't stop or find the internal bleeding_," Keira said in one breath. "_Keira where is that water_," Zetsu shouted.

Everyone followed Keira as she ran back to the room. "_We have to get her to a hospital now. I'm losing her pulse. She's also losing to much blood_," Zetsu said looking at the group of people. "_Fine, Mikura. You and Widow take her to the hospital. It's to dangerous if one of us tries. Zetsu and Keira will follow you until the city walls_," Leader said in a serious voice. Mikura told Widow the plan and they took off, with Keira and Zetsu following.

They got me to the hospital and Tsunade took over. Sasuke finally noticed Mikura was gone, but he found her waiting at the hospital, with Widow. When he asked what happened, Mikura could only get half of the story out before she started to cry. After four hours, Lady Tsunade came out.

"_We got the bleeding to stop, for now. We can't find where it started from. We were able to get rid of the rash, but we still can't find her pupils. From the looks of it, it's like they never existed_," Tsunade said. "_Can we see her_," Mikura asked. "_Sorry but no. she's asleep right now and in a lot of pain_," Tsunade declined. By now it was almost five o'clock. Sasuke convinced Mikura that she could come back in the morning after she got some sleep.

I woke up to a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked around to see another hospital room. Something in the corner of the room caught my eye. "_Whose there_," I asked trying to sit up. I then saw a glowing red eyes starring at me. "_Get out. I don't want to talk to you_," I said giving up on sitting up. "_I was worried_." "_Right, I really believe that one_," I said closing my eyes. "_I only act like that in front of people. I don't want anyone to know I can be nice._" "_Even more believable, come on give me another_," I said sarcastically.

"_Why do you have to be so…so_." "_So what_," I asked interrupting. He took a deep breath, "_you, why do you have to be you_?" "_Who_ _am I suppose to be_," I said confused and irritated. "_Let's just say you're a weakness_," then he disappeared.

I stayed up the rest of the night or until Mikura and Kyra came running into the room, wondering what he meant. "_Kasumi are you alright_," Kyra asked walking up to the bed. "_I'm okay. Still in a lot of pain_," I said cracking a smile, "_Mikura are you alright_?" "_Huh, oh yeah_," Mikura said as I caught her attention. "No _something's wrong. Tell me_," I said looking at her.

"_Just thinking about something_," she replied. "_Kasumi what's this_," Kyra said waving a wrapped box. I just shrugged my shoulders. "_Kyra don't open it_," Mikura said as she ripped into it. She held up a necklace that had a round locket on the end. She handed it to me and I opened it. "_I'm a weakness, huh_," I said quietly. "_Come on Kasumi. What's in it_," Kyra begged. "_Nothing_," I said closing it. Kyra threw a small fit because I wouldn't show her.

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW :}**


	4. New Sharingan

** "_Kasumi what's this_," Kyra said waving a wrapped box. I just shrugged my shoulders. "_Kyra don't open it_," Mikura said as she ripped into it. She held up a necklace that had a round locket on the end. **

**She handed it to me and I opened it. "_I'm a weakness, huh_," I said quietly. "_Come on Kasumi. What's in it_," Kyra begged. "_Nothing_," I said closing it. Kyra threw a small fit because I wouldn't show her.**

* * *

The door opened and Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Kakshi walked in. "_Hey Kasumi how are you feeling_," Sasuke asked. "_Awful_," I replied. Sasuke walked up and kissed Mikura on the cheek.

I let out a slight laugh. "_What's funny_," Mikura asked. "_Nothing_," I said still laughing. "_It's something spill_." "_I just can't believe you two. It's funny because I saw you two grow up and Mikura you always made Sasuke cry_." Naruto and Kiba started to laugh too. Mikura shoot Naruto and Kiba a dirty look.

I then noticed Shikamaru looking out the window. "_Shikamaru are you okay? Where's Kotone_," I asked. "_She's with Lady Tsunade right now_," shikamaru said turning towards us. "_So Kasumi what happened_," Naruto shouted out. "_Naruto that's not a nice thing to ask_," Kakshi said. "_Oh sorry_."

The door soon opened and Tsunade and Kotone walked in. Kotone ran up to Shikamaru and took a deep breath, "_want to go out tonight_," she struggled to say. Shikamaru got a big smile and agreed.

"_Kasumi how much pain are you in_," Tsunade asked. "_Kinda a lot_," I said as she walked up to me. She checked my eyes but still couldn't find any pupils. "_Okay you are going to stay here awhile. Until I think you can leave_," Tsunade said leaving.

Kakashi followed her out. "_Tsunade what happened to her_," Kakashi asked stopping her. "_She had strange chakra serge that was to much for her body. So it didn't leave her body, so it attacked her from the inside_," Tsunade said with a sigh. "_So is she going to be okay for now_?" "_I don't know. I'm going to keep her here until her eye's return to normal_." Kakashi shook his head okay and headed back to my room.

Suddenly everyone came running out of the room screaming for Tsunade. "_What's wrong_?" all at once they yelled, "_Kasumi's bleeding_!" she ran into the room to see the sheets stained with blood. "_Kasumi where are you bleeding_," Tsunade asked check all my stitches.

I said something the scared her, "_my eyes_," I shouted removing my hands.

It wasn't a small bleed like I always have. It was a full on blood bath. "_Tsunade make it stop, it hurts_," I said growing scared. "_Open your eyes. Let me see them_," she demanded. "_I can't. They hurt to much_," I screamed. "_Open them_," she said forcing one eye open, "_HO…LY… CRAP_."

"_What is it_," Sasuke asked. Tsunade faced the group with a horrified look on her face. "_Her eyes are completely black_."

"_What_?!" everyone yelled.

"_Tsunade look_," Naruto shouted pointing to the flower in a vase. It was slowly turning black. "_What the…_," Tsunade said looking at the flower then me. "_Kasumi close you eye's, now and don't open them until I say so_." "_What's wrong, why_," I asked still panicking.

Tsunade grabbed an apple off the tray and set it in front of me. "_Okay when I tell you open your eye's_," Tsunade said moving my head. "_Open_." I opened my eyes and saw an object in front of me.

I then heard gasps and scared shrieks fill the room. "_What!? What's going on_," I asked worried.

"_Kasumi I think you found a new power to the Sharingan_," I heard Tsunade say. "_I did what_?" I asked.

Then everything went black. "_Don't worry, she's only used to much chakra, she should wake in a few hours_," Tsunade reassured everyone.

* * *

Sorry if this seemed like a short chapter. I'll write more soon.

I wrote this story before Naruto shippuden happened. So if Kasumi's new sharingan sounds like Kakashi's new sharingan. I literaly had no clue about that when i was writting his story.

Plz Review!

~Naya :)


End file.
